


It was never meant to be like this

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: "No one was there to protect me when I needed the most, but I won’t let the same happen to you."“Lance. Lance. I’m so sorry, I was just angry. Please say something.”"I’m sorry, Allura, I know you never wanted to be put on a cryo-pod ever again, but this is the only way.""I just wish you had realized that by yourself and not because I implanted a chip in your brain."“No, you’re lying! You said you loved me!”—Five short stories, none with a happy ending.





	1. But I don’t love you [Shiro/Lance]

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know which story you liked the most.

“I want to go outside, Shiro.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I told you before, baby. The outside is dangerous, it’s full of evils and bad people. They can hurt you. You’re safer here, where I can protect you.”

“Shiro, please, I miss my family. I miss my home.”

“This is your new home. I’m all you need. No one was there to protect me when I needed the most, but I won’t let the same happen to you. I love you, Lance.”

“But I don’t love you.”


	2. I’m so sorry, I was just angry [Keith/Lance]

“You will abandon me!”

“I—I won’t…please, Keith, you’re scaring me.”

“Just like my mom. And my dad.”

“You’re hurting me, let go!”

“Everyone goes away.”

“Keith, put the knife down.”

“I won’t let you leave me.”  
——  
“Lance. Lance. I’m so sorry, I was just angry. Please say something.”


	3. My princess [Lotor/Allura]

We were meant to be together, you said that yourself. Why did you pushed me away?

I would kill for you. I would die for you. I offered you the whole universe for you to rule. But nothing made you return to me.

So I went to get you back.

I didn’t want to have to kill Lance in the process, but he shouldn’t have gotten in the way. You were never going to be his, he should have known from the start. You’re mine. Only mine.

I’m sorry, Allura, I know you never wanted to be put on a cryo-pod ever again, but this is the only way.

In your eternal sleep you will always remain young and beautiful, and only I can treasure you. 

My princess.


	4. I knew you loved me [Lance/Pidge]

I knew us together wasn’t a crazy idea. Everyone says we make a cute couple. 

I loved meeting your family, all of them are so nice. My parents really like when you have dinner with us, they think you’re funny. 

Matt and the others couldn’t believe when we told them. They had no idea that there were feelings deeper than friendship between us. 

But I knew. I knew you loved me.

I just wish you had realized that by yourself and not because I implanted a chip in your brain.


	5. You said you loved me! [Evil!Shiro/Keith]

“This was all a lie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Back at the Garrison I felt pity for you. I showed you some kindness, but you were so starved for affection that you clinged onto me. I was afraid of what would you do if I rejected you. Afraid you would put my name on your suicide note. I thought you would find somebody else while I was away in the Kerberos mission, so I could finally stop pretending.”

“No, you’re lying! You said you loved me!”

“How could I ever love someone who can’t even love himself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which story was your favorite? 
> 
> Would you want me to write another series like this with different pairings? Leave a comment, please.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment, I will really appreciate any kind of feedback.


End file.
